bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Dragonoid
Iron Dragonoid is a Bakugan and a variation of Dragonoid. Venexus is Iron Dragonoid's Mechtogan. Information Anime Iron Dragonoid made his first anime appearance in episode 9 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, under the control of Anubias and fought Titanium Dragonoid, Preyas, Amazon, and Zenthon with Venexus. They were winning at the start, but were both defeated soon after. He was shown as a Chaos Bakugan and was given to Anubias as a present from Mag Mel. ;Ability Cards *'Ollan Terror': *'Garan Demura': *'Osma': Game It was supposed to be released as a New Vestroia Heavy Metal Special Attack, but instead was released in Mechtanium Surge as a BakuCore Bakugan. It has a hole on its left wing to support a BakuNano. A Darkus version has 910 Gs in a BakuSolo. In Aquos and Ventus, it has 850 Gs in the BakuBox. The Toys R' Us limited edition Pyrus Tri-Pack comes with an Iron Dragonoid at 900 Gs, a BakuNano and a Mobile Assault Vehicle. Also comes in a BakuTrinity in Pyrus with 970 Gs. His neck will extend forward to help place bakunano in his hole. Trivia *Iron Dragonoid's head is similar to Ultra Dragonoid's and Ultra Dragonoid Typhoon's. *Iron Dragonoid's back horns on his head are extremely loose. *Iron Dragonoid's Bakugan form looks almost identical to Neo Dragonoid's on Bakugan Dimensions. *Iron Dragonoid is one of several New Vestroia series Bakugan whose release was postponed, along with meta dragonoid. *In the Anime, Iron Dragonoid only had two horns instead of three. *His Anime appearance shows Iron Dragonoid as a Chaos Bakugan, so his Bakugan Dimensions look is different than usual, like Cyclone Percival and Flash Ingram. *His head resembles Flash Ingram's head in the Anime. *Iron Dragonoid is one of several Dragonoids which Drago hasn't evolved into. *Iron Dragonoid's cry sounds more like a jaguar than a dragon. *In episode 9, Venexus was defeated before Iron Dragonoid. This is strange because Mechtogan are assumed to be more powerful than Bakugan. *In the Anime, his body somewhat resembles Viper Helios's. *Iron Dragonoid is the first Darkus Dragonoid to appear in the Anime naturally. *Like Flash Ingram, Iron Dragonoid barely resembles the older versions of Dragonoid. *His head almost resembles Naga's. *Iron Dragonoid is the first Dragonoid without a human-like posture to appear in the anime since Cross Dragonoid. *Iron Dragonid's body armor doesn't look like its made of iron. *In the Anime, In ball form he looks like Neo Dragonoid Gallery Anime anubiasms9gf.JPG|Anubias (Gundalian Form) and Darkus Iron Dragonoid on Intermission Screen irondragoms91.JPG dragobeatsdragoms9.JPG evildragothundertailms9.JPG|Iron Dragonoid using Garan Demura evildragoendms9.JPG Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.33.37 PM.png Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.33.04 PM.png|Iron Dragonoid in ball form (Closed) iron d using OLLAN TERROR.png|Iron Dragonoid using Ollan Terror iron drago using OSMA.png|Iron Dragonoid using Osma iron drago hit.png|Iron Dragonoid getting hit by Drago's Dragon Force Striker iron drago.png Triple.png Game File:2sa_Iron_Dragonoid.jpg|Iron Dragonoid's Ability Card IronDragonoid.jpg|Pyrus Iron Dragonoid PyrusIronDrago.jpg Irondrago darkus.jpg File:71OlptlPZFL._AA1152_.jpg MD.png|Iron Dragonoid and Hurrix. DarkusIronDrago.png|Darkus Iron Dragonoid Bg232-4r0.jpg Irondrago.jpg Iron.jpg Irondrago.jpg Mdpreview.JPG 100 0187.JPG Bakugan Dimensions 19370 m.jpg Iron Drago Description BD.png Pyrus.PNG Screen shot 2011-02-19 at 10.40.53 AM.png Clearid.JPG Haosid.JPG Darkusid.JPG Subterraid.JPG Ventusid.JPG Pyrusid.JPG Aquosid.JPG Pyrus_IronDragonoid.png Aquos_IronDragonoid.png Darkus_IronDragonoid.png Haos_IronDragonoid.png Subterra_IronDragonoid.png Ventus_IronDragonoid.png Clear_IronDragonoid.png Category:Special Attack Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Chaos Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Team Anubias Category:Darkus Bakugan